


Who He Is

by FlyAbove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is still dead, Dean is hurting, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack just wants to know about Cas, M/M, post 13x01, pre-13x02, s13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAbove/pseuds/FlyAbove
Summary: Cas is still dead. Dean is still hurting and Jack wants nothing more than to be liked by Dean and to know more about his father.





	Who He Is

**Author's Note:**

> This happens sometime between 13x01 and 13x02 and it's basically how i wanted Dean to warm up to Jack. 
> 
> Gotta love Sam being the voice of reason/neutrality. Sometimes he's TOO neutral lol.

“Can you tell me what my father is like? Castiel, I want to know more about him.”

Jack stands next to the table where Dean pops the bottle cap to his fifth beer of the night. Dean looks at the clock. It’s only 7 pm.

“He isn’t your father.” Dean takes a large swig of his beer and walks out of the motel room, slamming the door behind him.

-

“I think you need to cut him some slack, Dean. He’s just a kid. He looks up to you.” Sam says. 

_Always the middle man,_ Dean thinks. “I can’t believe I’m getting lectured to be nice to the son of Satan. We used to hunt the things that go bump in the night, Sam. Not take them in and make sure they get to bed at a reasonable hour.”

Sam sighs. “You know Cas would want you to –“

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it.”

-

The impala hadn’t been cleaned in days, maybe even a week. Dirt covered the outside; mud was caked onto the wheels. Jack always asked to listen to the radio when they drove but the radio never went above a dull hum. 

-  
“You and my father, you were friends?” Jack asks Dean carefully.

Dean scoffs. “Sure. Yeah, we were friends,”

Jack hesitates. A couple minutes go by before he speaks again.

“How do I become friends with you?”

-

Dragging along the world’s most powerful ticking time bomb as your sidekick makes hunting difficult again. As long as Jack is with them, even a simple salt and burn makes Sam and Dean nervous. 

“You’re gonna have to keep your problem child out of this warehouse, Sammy. I will go find the ghost. I will burn it. I don’t want him to go into freak-mode and accidentally destroying an entire almond farm in the middle of California.” 

Sam frowns. “He’s not a danger to us, Dean. Can you just give him a chance at being good? He can really be useful to us. He needs us.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t need him.” 

Dean heads to the warehouse alone without looking back.

-

Ever since Cas’ death and Mary’s disappearance, Dean refuses to do anything but drive at ungodly hours to get to the next hunt. It takes weeks, but eventually Sam convinces him to take a break. 

“I’m gonna go to the store. Restock our fridge and get some supplies.” Sam grabs the impala’s keys. “Jack, do you want to come or stay at the bunker with Dean.”

Jack looks at Dean. Dean says nothing.

“Can I stay here? I can watch…” Jack pauses. “the thing with all the cartoons on it.”

Sam chuckles. “It’s the TV, Jack. And sure.” He glances at Dean, and when Dean doesn’t look at him back, he turns and leaves out the bunker’s front door.

Dean watches as Jack goes to the TV to turn it on. Jack finds a children’s show Dean doesn’t recognize and sits down on the couch, instantly transfixed. He looked…small. And innocent.

How did his life come to _this?_

“Cas isn’t your father.” Dean says suddenly over the commercial. Jack presses pause and looks at Dean confused.

Dean breathes in deeply and exhales slowly. His fingers play with his empty glass, debating on whether or not he wants to fill it up with whiskey again. “He isn’t your father. But he did care about you. The son of a bitch bought boxes of diapers and took classes just so he would know how to take care of you in the best way that he could.”

Jack looks thoughtful, but remains silent.

“He knew who your real father was. He experienced the evil that Lucifer is firsthand. He knew the risks, the danger. He was prepared to face it all to take care of you. All while still trying to protect me and my brother.”

Dean shakes his head. “Cas cared too much. That was his only flaw, if you can even call it that. His heart was always in the right place. And I am ashamed at how long it took me to realize that.”

“I don’t know whether you’ll turn out evil or not. I blame you for Cas’ death. Maybe that’s unfair. Maybe it’s the truth. But you need to know that Cas was -“ Dean pauses. “He was my family. And your dad, your real dad, killed him.” 

“But Sam believes in you, and so did Cas. I’m not happy by any means, but I will try to give you the chances you deserve. For Cas’ sake.”

“You….loved him?” Jack asks, but it comes out more of a statement than a question.

Dean lets out a soft sad breath that Jack can barely hear. He gets up to pour more whiskey into his glass. 

“Yeah. I did.”


End file.
